My Velvet Sonic
by Poetic Gamer
Summary: Songfic/One-shot about Amy's feeling for Sonic. Special thanks to Google Chrome. Summary sucks, I know. Sonic/Amy


******Inspired by Velvet Elvis by Alex Winston, I would highly recommend listening to the song whilst reading.**

* * *

**My Velvet Sonic**

_Ma said, I ain't right __Clutching on you all night But you're my, you're my guy, Elvis_

Everyone, my friends, even people I know after so long seems to say I should just move and forget him, but I can't he _is_ my one true love, ever since I was 8 and it shall STAY that way.

And I think the more I hug him the more he gets used to me. Don't ya think?

* * *

_Slice my starry eye Light his coat in turpentine Kill the bitch that bats an eye, Elvis_

I sighed dreamily at the thought of him. His cute grin, his soft blue fur and his eyes! She gasped again, _'His eyes'_, his emerald eyes that was the same colour as her own, but slightly darker, filled with innocence, determination, but at the same time mystery she thought as he never really did tell any secrets about himself, but still that added to challenge!

In her eyes, even if the man denied it, all men needed a woman's touch and guidance...

But if any other woman that wasn't her got her Sonic, they have to face the wrath of her Piko Piko Hammer!

.

.

.

Wait... how I get this far with my relationship with Sonic?

* * *

_Touch Shackled arms are tight, cause' papa said I cross the line Caught us in our special time, __Elvis _

"Ugh... Ugh" Amy groaned as she tried to escape the tight ropes she was forced to be trapped in from the neck down to her stomach, over her arms to avoid any chance of getting away. The brown ropes tightly covered around her pink body and her green shirt and orange skirt over it as she struggled to get out, but found no hope, moving her arms and legs around frantically still trying to get out of Robotnik's clutches at the end of some speedway.

She let out a loud sigh, she would have never gotten in to this situation if she just paid attention instead of fawning of the hero she loved so much. _'Where is he' _she thought surprisingly negatively, but stopped once she saw the blur of vision she was waiting for.

"_Sonic!"_

* * *

_And they're comin' They're comin' They're comin'whoaa no (x4)_

"_Sonic_" I whispered so he couldn't hear me and held on to his shoulders tighter, feeling save in his arms, not wanting to let of about him..

.

.

.

My adrenaline was pumping as we were escaping the falling base, trying to get off the planet as fast as possible before the little planet went back high into the sky, to afraid to look behind at all the wreckage. My blue hero holding me by both of my arms to keep me from falling behind, although it got to a point where I couldn't feel my legs, blowing in the strong wind created by the blue wind, but I didn't think about that while my cheeks were snuggled against his tan chest and enjoying it too.

* * *

_Now it's five by five Finger paint and circle time I love you till the day I die, Elvis_

Now I'm older and I've joined him on his adventures to save the world, not with permission all of the time though. She giggled at that thought.

"Chasing bad guys and blowing all away" she remembered saying to herself happily. And when the whole team was together, their was no limit to what they could do, dealing with Eggman was easy as pie. "All in a day's work" he would say and everyone would agree. He said things that made me and practically AROUND feel good and more confident, left inspired. She sighed dreamily, and always looked so cute when he said those things too, I loved him!

_"Do I love him too much though" _my rational side said inside my head with angry reply of _"Of course not!" _from the romance obsessed part me who I confided in most when making decisions.

* * *

I'd never lost faith in him not now and not ever, and I don't think about anybody else with a brain wouldn't either.

As for me , when I'm around him...

"Sonic"

"Ahh!" He yelled out as I smothered him with a bear hug.

_When I feel your velvet, I can't help it And you don't breathe, so you can't leave_

I just could help my self

* * *

**God Bless you Google Chrome Adverts for one of my new favourite songs.**

**I listened to this song that thought "More Romantic Songfics!" This song remind me of Amy and I HAD to write about it, but if you look up the literal meaning for this song... be over the age of 16, it's pretty messed up.**

**Please Read and Review or else face the wrath of Amy's Hammer!**

**I don't own Sonic Series or Characters or the song. No Copyright intended**


End file.
